A Summarization of Irken History
by QueenSpicyTea
Summary: I've always wanted to write something about Irken history, so, here you go. Here's my take and ideas for Irken history. As it takes place pre-Tallest Miyuki and Zim's smeet days, the characters in this work are all OCs, except for possible mentions of canon characters.
1. Chapter 1

Many periods in Irken history reflect human culture throughout the years, from differing geographical regions and areas, from different periods, at a different pace. Here we will look at some of those periods.

In the early days, the Irken Empire wasn't even a united empire.

On the planet of Irk, there was the tribe, and then the ruling tribe- or the Empire. Each tribe was divided by eye color, as one of the few distinguishable differences for the race do divide itself by.

The ruler of the planet, at this point called the Emperor or Empress, had a council, and each member of the council had a different eye color, and would be the highest ruler in their tribe- Red (and pink), purple, blue, green, yellow (and brown), orange, and black, in order from most common to the rarest. The tribe one lived in would be taken as a surname.

At this time, Irken genetics were different as cloning had not yet been invented. Red, dark blue, dark green, and brown were colors only passed down to males, while pink, purple, light blue, light green, and yellow were only passed down to females. Orange and black could be found in both sexes. In addition, antenna came in a wider variety of shapes.

Irk itself also had many plants and liquids found on earth that would be eradicated in later years.

The first dynasty was the dynasty of Empress Jyrye, a pink eyed Irken. She established that, since the red and pink eyed Irken tribe, known as the Rose Tribe, were the most populous tribe, they should have the most authority. Jyrye was not vain, but was arrogant. She underestimated that, though the Rose Tribe was the single tribe with the most people, the other tribes united outnumbered them. The Rose Tribe's first empire, known as the Rose Dynasty, fell too quickly to make a cultural impression, but was the first known form of absolutist government on Irk, setting the stage for governments in years to come.

As the black eyed Irkens, the Night Tribe, lead the rebellion, they seated themselves on the throne, making Syrn their Emperor. Instead of choosing a fellow black eyed Irken to marry, he chose a female Irken from the blue eyed group named Sky Tribe. Her name was Uliney. The Night Empire lasted a good thirty Earth years, but that changed quickly.

Uliney and Syrn had had a daughter and a son, the daughter named Yiline. Uliney raised her daughter to ascend to the throne, and did so by assassinating Syrn. Yiline ascended to the throne, having her brother executed, and began the Sky Empire, which lasted near to two Irken centuries. During the Night and Sky empires, Irk gained a significant Early Historical Culture, mainly through government. However, more important steps would be taken as it entered the next era in its history...


	2. Chapter 2

The First Irken Empire was conceived when a brown eyed male, named Hyuk, plotted to overthrow the Sky Dynasty. Hyuk gained supporters from his own tribe- The Light Dynasty (which was named after the yellow eyed females of the tribe)- and other tribes- by taking a step away from the previous Irken governments, and away from what is now Irk's current government. Hyuk promised a democratic society, where there would be no more tribes, and all of the Irkens would be equal. Excited, he gained many supporters from many tribes. While this stepped away from Irk's current absolutist monarchy-esque society, it did cause one important thing- it broke apart the tribes, and began uniting all Irkens.

Hyuk waged a war with his allies, his own Light Tribe (along with the Green-eyed Plant Tribe, Purple-eyed Petal Tribe, and the Night Tribe), who were called the "Second Irkens", originally a derogatory term developed by their enemies for them, which they adopted. The other side, lead by the current Sky Dynasty leader, an Irken male named Ghyuyr, was allied with his own Sky tribe, as well as the Rose Tribe and Orange-Eyed Sun Tribe, who were called the "First Irkens". This caused Irk to fall into two, larger tribes, in many Irken texts referred to as "countries", instead of the more fractured seven smaller tribes. However, with the First Irkens outnumbered and their numbers falling quickly, within two Irken decades, the Second Irkens won the war.

However, Hyuk did not live to see the democratic Irken society- he had been killed in battle when he lead an attack. This made electing the first leader of Irk's new government much more difficult.

The Irkens formed into three political parties. The first party, called the "Hyukian Party", thought all of Hyuk's ideas should be "maintained to the book"- diplomacy whenever possible, peaceful foreign relations only, and respect given to all- no matter how severe a crime or wrong doing they might have done, even murder. This group actually took many of Hyuk's ideals to an extreme instead of sticking to the original ideas entirely. They nominated Hyukor, Hyuk's son who was named after Hyuk.

The second party, called the "Universal Party", held to some of Hyuk's ideals. They believed in the more democratic government, and to try and maintain peaceful foreign relations. However, they believed that with Irk still weak with a new government, someone who could defend them, and, should the need arise, lead a battle for them, but who was merciful. They nominated Ythrit. Ythrit was Hyuk's yellow-eyed niece, who was known for strategizing, and being merciful to those she deemed worthy.

The third party, known as the "Control Party", still followed the ways before the war, and was composed of mainly members of the Second Irkens, though many First Irkens joined as well. They nominated Jgorwk, who they believed could restore Irk to its past time.

When an Irken was elected, they were elected for life.

However, the winner was Ythrit. Not wishing to take the past title of "Empress," the title "Almighty" Was given to this office. It was said by many that Ythrit was the tallest Irken on Irk (while Irkens could grow taller than they do today, few ever reached above 5'3". Many documents suggest Ythrit was around 5'9"), and thus was nicknamed "Almighty Tallest". Due to the job she did running Irk, the Irkens began to elect the tallest candidate in future elections- Ythrit had unintentionally caused them to associate leadership with height.

Ythrit made many advancements, quickly, blazing through what took earth centuries to do in only a few decades. She stated, "I know what my people are capable of, and they are capable of much more than this," Irkens built the first successful Voot Runner near the middle of her reign, and began work on other smaller ships. Ythrit began Irk's foreign relations, opting for peace but making it known she would not hesitate to declare war.

An Irken scientist named Oorin developed the PAK near the beginning of Ythrit's appointment, however, at this time it simply would hold weapons. Within a few years, however, it also became a life support for any Irkens who needed it. During this, Oorin's labs had began cloning Irkens, and found the PAK's life support was what was needed to keep these Irkens alive. With Ythrit's permission, the cloning became a way of reproduction, that many Irkens opted to use over sexual intercourse. Ythrit was the first, and last, Tallest born through sexual intercourse. However, this has not lowered opinion of her in the eyes of the Irken empire. "First Almighty Tallest" was adapted for her during her reign, however, post-mortem she was bestowed the title "Her Tallest Majesty Ythrit". Modern yellow and brown eyed Irkens often bear an Irken insignia with the center eye colored yellow in her memory, and the antennae on it stylized to match hers as well.

However, Ythrit died, and elected in her place was the cloned Irken, Almighty Tallest Brerith.


	3. Chapter 3

Brerith was a red eyed Irken, who was actually quite obsessive and possibly insane. He followed a currently small religion, known as the "Almighty Ascension," more commonly abbreviated to the "Ascension". It believed that all of Irk's rulers, from Jyrye onwards, would be elevated to a godly status. They took this from their belief that Irkens were the most supreme race of beings in the galaxies and all universes. Much more interest was turned to them when, shortly after Ythrit's death, they proclaimed that Ythrit would be the lone ruler of all the Irken gods and goddesses, and that she was the most powerful, and that while she loved all Irkens, she would favor the yellow and brown eyed ones. More interest was turned to them when they said that she was so tall so that she could hear the voices of the other gods and goddesses advising her.

Most dismissed it as crazy talk, however it reinforced the idea that was developing that taller Irkens were supreme to shorter ones, because the past rulers wanted to see them. It did evidence the cult like following Ythrit had gained during her reign by being closer to her people than past rulers.

Brerith, however, turned the government a whole 360 degrees. He declared only the tallest Irken(s) shall rule Irk. Measured, he was proven to be the tallest Irken of his time, at 5'8", only an inch shorter than Ythrit.

Brerith appointed only members of the Ascension to higher positions. He took three of the highest members of the group, and turned them into the first control brains, by using newly developed technology to transfer their brains into the large, brain like bodies we now see today. Brerith explained that the point was merely to have them select the new Tallest, hooking them up to computers- and also the PAK making machine. No one saw a problem, as many were converting to this "Tallest" philosophy.

However, Brerith died shortly after this command, and was declared the protector of the Red eyed Irkens, while Jyrye would reside over the pink eyed ones. The Control Brains selected the next Tallest, Almighty Tallest Vorfick. The green eyed Tallest took Brerith's commands a step further- he illegalized sexual reproduction, making cloning banks and PAKs mandatory. As many Irkens had already began opting for cloning, no one objected. However, the purpose of this was to allow the Ascension control of the entire Irken populous, via the PAKs. Oorin had died, leaving his devices to the government.

After Vorfick came the next Tallest, a female orange eyed Irken named Niyruz. Niyruz was born after the PAKs began forcibly brainwashing the Irken populous. She made very few significant contributions, aside from designing the outfits worn by the Tallest today- their eye color, with either a lighter shade or black in rings and side colors. Niyruz also designed the Invader uniform seen today, as well as the uniform of the elites. However, she also began adding a drug to the cloning chamber, that suppressed the emotions of love, compassion, and mercy, setting the stage for Irken galactic conquest, something she actively supported.

The next Tallest was named Aurikc. Aurikc began noticing problems with clones on occasion- some of them would disagree with Irken society, or they would show emotion, amongst other flaws. Aurikc, with the advice of the Control Brains, labeled these Irkens "defective". His proclamation stated all Irkens believed defects would be sent to trial, and often executed. Many Irkens sent to trial escaped, and fled the planet. What happened to those Irkens is unknown, however, myth proclaims they established themselves as "Naturakens", combining "natural" with "Irken", and lived a life with naturally produced Irkens independent from the PAK, but no Irken is certain. However, just as many defects have been not defective enough, or excellent actors and liars, that they have slid under the radar and been able to live a near normal life on Irk, and many have gained high ranking positions.


End file.
